Digital War 2
by cybermpm
Summary: This is my second fic hope you like it


Digital war 2

Since I got good reviews, you got number 2. This will be all about what Tai and agumon are doing in the desert and what they find. In the first part it tells what happened once they landed in the desert. The second part tells the real story of what's happening in the present. It's a quick past, present thing.

Tai and agumon were still walking in the middle of the desert. For some time now. They kept walking in silence when agumon breaks it by saying Tai I'm hungry. Tai just sweat drops and says well we have been walking for along time now. We should find something if we keep following the digivice. Hey! Look there's some kind of forest says Tai. What would a forest be doing in the middle of a desert says agumon. I don't know but lets check it out any way Tai said. They walked into the forest and then they found a site that shocked them. They found a temple. They walked into the temple and they saw a statue of a man, he was holding some kind of crystal. Hey augmon what's that said Tai. I don't know it might be the supercrystal, that genie told us to find said agumon.

They walked up to it. Agumon should I take it said Tai. Yeah lets see what will happen said agumon. OK. Tai picked it up from the figure and it started to glow. It attached itself to Tai's digivice. Then Tai cried out in pain when a light came from his digivice and started to change him. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Said Tai in pain.

What's happening Tai said weakly? Then all of a sudden his voice boomed and said GURDAIN OF COURAGE. When this happened he started to get armor. The armor covered his legs, chest, and head. It started to get symbols of his crest on the armor that was solid gold, while the armor was a silvery color. Hey gained metal wings on the back of the armor, including two courage swords. Then it was done. Wow I fell so strong and powerful, its weird I already know my maximum power it has already said Tai. "Wow"! Said agumon with his mouth on the floor. Man Tai you look so cool said agumon. OK agumon its time to get some friends to join us and fight the dark minds said Tai. Then he very quickly shortens his armor so he would have more mobility. Agumon what are you staring at? Said Tai a little mad. Tai your eyes are golden, and your hair is goldish brown said agumon. What? Said Tai confused. Here look in the small pond. He goes over and sees how much he's doesn't look the same as he did before. His big hair fell back, so it made him different. WOW what happened I look totally different then before said Tai getting very nervous? Cool I think I like looking this way said Tai getting a little excited. "O my god"! Said Tai a little freaked out. Agumon your face, hands, and eyes have changed said Tai. What do you mean said agumon very confused? Your face is part metal and your claws are golden and so are your eyes said Tai. What I have changed to said agumon. He walks over to the little pond and sees his change. "Wow" I have changed said agumon and I fell stronger to. So after that they both went in search of rebels so they can make a base to take out the dark minds. 

10 YEARS LATER

10 years have gone by since Tai had found his supercrystal of courage. In the 10 years the dark minds have taken control of the real world and digital world. The once beautiful digital world and real world are now smashed into each other caused by the dark minds. The dark minds have made their armies to take out the rebels that have formed when they took over the real world and digital world. Tai and agumon are now controlling two of the rebel bases in the now known as the dark world. "Tai"! Darktranamons are attacking the base said max. Okay send 2 deltamons two destroy them said Tai in his black cloak. Agumon go with them to make sure they get it done said Tai. "OK" said agumon. So agumon took the two deltamons to take out the two darktranamons. They took out the darktranamons with easy. They just fired their main weapon and said wave destroyer and they were destroyed. They returned to base to report that they had completed their mission. Then Tai Said I am putting an army together, to find other rebel bases. When the army was complete, they set of to find other rebel bases that will join them in the fight. So the headed out towards the forest. They had to go up and threw the Desert Mountains, but some of them couldn't make it so they dropped and dissolved. Tai on the other had kept their hopes alive. Then finally they saw the forest, they were about to go in, when the saw skull greymon running towards there position. Tai told them to stay behind and that he would take care of him. Then he called his armor "Guardian of courage" then in a beam of light he it was done. He rose into the air, then put his hand up and said courage fireball then out of his finger tips came a ball of fire that shot straight at skullgreymon dissolving him, before he could get a shot out.

Then just breathed out and his armor was gone, then they started out again into the forest. Then they saw a light that was glowing in the distance, they sent out a scout to check it out. When he returned he said it was a rebel base. Then they walked closer and closer to the light until they saw gate and two mega digimon, metalmammamon and boltmon. They said as a union who goes there. Tai went up and said we come from the rebel base in the desert said Tai. We have come to find rebel bases, which will join us in the fight-said agumon a little sleepy. Then boltmon told mammamon to go and see if the leaders will allow it. 

When he returned agumon was sleeping like a log. Then mammamon said you may enter, then they entered the base while Tai as carrying agumon, into the base.

But what they didn't know is that one of puppetmons henchmen snimon was watching. Then he sped off with out anyone seeing him. He went to his master, puppetmon and gave him the news. Puppetmon said so they think they can join together without me knowing about it, they have another thing coming. Snimon gather a big army and take two dark warriors and attack that base. They won't get away this time. (NOW BACK TO THE REBEL BASE) When they entered every digimon and human had left to get some food and water, except Tai and the sleeping agumon. They were about to get some food when they saw the leaders approach them with to saber leomons. They removed their cloaks and what Tai saw he gasped in surprisement. 

OK I got this one done if I get good reviews I will try to get the next one done as soon as possible.


End file.
